The Way We Were
by SexySade
Summary: Laxus and Mirajane reflect on themselves as teenagers…and dread what kind of havoc their own progeny will wreak. Miraxus one shot. Cover pic source lucy-dark-225 on tumblr. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just borrowing Hiro's awesome characters.
1. The Way We Were

**The Way We Were.**

Laxus strolled into the kitchen of their home to see his wife absently washing the dishes from lunch. It was certainly no secret that Mirajane Dreyar, formerly Strauss, was an extraordinarily beautiful woman. Currently though, she was positively **_radiant_**. Her skin had a healthy luminosity, her hair possessed an almost inhuman body and shine and her beaming smile instantly lit up a room. He'd never really observed pregnant women before but his wife most definitely sported that reputed pregnancy glow. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his broad chest, a small smile forming on his lips as he observed her graceful movements. It was rare that he could catch her off guard; she must be completely engrossed in her thoughts.

Mira started slightly as Laxus's arms appeared around her and he kissed her cheek. She giggled brightly and turned her face towards him, titling her chin upwards for a kiss. He immediately obliged and she returned to her task after flashing him a cheeky smile.

"So…Jewel for your thoughts?" Laxus asked, his hand gently stroking her 4 months pregnant belly. He couldn't believe there were two babies in there; Porlyusica had confirmed it was definitely a twin.

"Hmmm, just something that Cana was teasing me about." Mira replied vaguely.

Laxus couldn't imagine what liquor induced comment made by Cana would make Mira this thoughtful.

"If she noticed that these are way bigger, she's right." Laxus grinned, his big hands comfortably cupping her ever expanding breasts.

Rolling her eyes in amusement Mira dried the last dish and placed it in the rack before turning to face her husband.

"It was about what our kids would be like." She said pulling him into their spacious living room. She settled on the sofa as he fed the flames in the fireplace. It was their routine to relax in front of the fireplace on quiet winter afternoons like this one. Mira grinned as she observed her husband. Laxus was such a big teddy bear and he loved to cuddle in front of the fireplace, a fact that he would vehemently deny but after a year of marriage she knew better.

"What about it?" he frowned sitting next to her. She stretched her legs across his lap and hugged one of the sofa cushions to her chest.

"She said that if the parents were troublesome kids it was highly likely that their kids would be ten times worse." Mira frowned.

"Was she drunk or sober?" Laxus snorted.

"Does it matter?" Mira asked. She laughed a second later.

"Drunk," Mira responded and suddenly transformed into a perfect replica of Cana, "She actually said 'karma's a bitch and because you and Laxus were some bad ass kids your kids will give you 10 times more hell.'"

Laxus burst out laughing at Mira's perfect imitation of Cana. Mira returned to her own form and smiled brightly at the beautiful sound. She loved to see him so happy.

"Yeah that sounds more like her." He smirked, "I wouldn't worry about it babe."

"It's not that I'm worried. But…well, we weren't exactly the most mild mannered children." Mira admitted biting her lip.

Laxus reflected on his days as a teenager and young adult and visibly cringed. He was a moody, self-righteous son of a bitch. He didn't give a rat's ass about anyone but himself and worse of all he'd hurt people, people he loved, one of whom, by some inexplicable miracle still loved him and had agreed to marry him.

Mira certainly hadn't always been the picture of innocence she was today. The image of her petite teenaged frame, gothic revealing clothing and mischievous blue eyes surfaced in his mind. Picking fights, especially with Erza, had been her daily amusement. She'd revelled in displaying her strength and terrifying her weaker guild mates. She'd certainly embraced her demonic persona wholeheartedly back then.

With a small laugh Laxus pulled her cosily into his lap. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers stroking the soft blonde hair at his nape.

"We had a lot of issues back then, especially me. Kids act out when they've got issues." He said firmly.

"True." Mira easily agreed, "to say we've come a long way is an understatement I suppose." She grinned.

"We have and we'll make sure to raise our kids right and tell them that there are consequences to their actions, good and bad. We'll keep them safe Mira, and on the right path."

"Plus they've got a whole family at Fairy Tail who would do the same." she said softly.

"Of course." Laxus smiled, "They'll be good kids."

She gave him her characteristic cherry smile at his last statement. He blinked as her smile suddenly tilted into a smirk and she leaned forward to press her body fully against his and whisper in his ear,

"But sometimes it just feels so good to be bad, you know?" she said nipping his ear, her tongue flicking out to lick it teasingly.

His body immediately tensed in anticipation. He had long since grown accustomed to her drop of the hat mood changes, made even more frequent by the pregnancy.

"Are we still talking about the kids?" he smirked.

She stood and pulled him to his feet, regarding him with narrowed eyes, like a predator eyeing its prey. Her Satan Soul aura was flaring to the surface and mingling with her sudden sexual excitement.

"No." she replied, pulling him to their bedroom.

He didn't think so.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I absolutely adore this couple! Talk about a perfect match. There are so many intriguing little hints throughout the manga, there's definitely something going on with these two. I hope Hiro gives them some more development in the coming chapters.**


	2. Your True Colours

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Fairy Tail or any of AC/DC's songs.

 **Summary:** Mirajane has always seen Laxus Dreyar's true colours.

* * *

 **Your True Colours**

A confident 17 year old Mirajane Strauss stared down an outraged 21 year old Laxus Dreyar, despite his obvious height advantage.

It didn't appear to others that they had anything much in common; they certainly didn't interact much at the Fairy Tail Guild of which they had both been members since childhood. She was mostly in the company of her siblings (when she wasn't fighting with Erza) and he could often be found either on his own or away with his friends, the Thunder Legion. However, at least one common denominator between them was music. While she loved most genres, he heavily favoured classic rock…she wasn't as immersed in it as he was (he was almost constantly blasting the stuff through his sound pod headphones) but she definitely had a few favourite bands and songs. It just so happened that one of her favourite bands AC/DC, was playing in Magnolia this weekend and she seriously didn't want to miss it!

But due to a newly implemented ridiculous rule stating that minors had to be accompanied by a chaperone over 18, it appeared that she _would_ miss it, unless she could think of someone willing to take her. Apparently there had been a number of untoward, scandalous incidents at past concerts, mostly involving teens under 18 in the area and the town's aim was to keep minors monitored by an adult and safe at all times. Dammit. She'd been independent basically all her life and even cared for her younger siblings on a daily basis. It was annoying for someone as mature as she was to be constricted by such a stupid rule.

She'd just given up hope when she just so happened to overhear Laxus boasting to his friends that he'd scored two front row tickets to AC/DC. His three companions appeared to be fighting over who would accompany him when Laxus informed them with a roll of his eyes that he wasn't taking any of them and he planned to ask some girl who worked at one of the taverns he frequented since he was drinking age. An agonised cry startled Mira and she abandoned her feigned disinterest and spun around to see the green haired man staring at Laxus as if he'd committed the ultimate betrayal, while the one with the helmet and the girl with the long brown hair sweat- dropped. Freed was it? Did he have a thing for Laxus or something? She briefly considered the thought and immediately dismissed it. Nah. Probably just mad he couldn't go.

Soon after overhearing that conversation a plan began to form in her mind. Laxus was taking her to that concert and she knew just how to make him.

She'd waited until the evening when the guild members were trickling out to go to their respective homes. She'd sent Elfman and Lisanna ahead to their home, instructing them to start dinner for her while she ran to the market to get an ingredient she'd forgotten to pick up that weekend. It wasn't a lie, she'd forgotten to pick up her favourite spice mix and she refused to cook the dish she had in mind without it. But of course she had an ulterior motive.

When Laxus was the only one left, sprawled on one of the long benches on the second floor, his eyes closed as he lost himself in his music, she easily leapt up to the second floor and stood in front of him. She'd long conquered the S class trial and had just as much right as he did to be up there. She cocked her head to the side, one hand on her hip as she observed him. He was reputed for being a jerk but…he was really hot. Ever since he'd turned 19 and started packing on muscle with enviable ease, it was hard not to notice his superb physique. She couldn't deny her attraction to him.

However, she couldn't put her finger on the moment when a change within him had begun to occur or why but he seemed to almost constantly be at odds with his grandfather. Sure he was pretty much rude and selfish most times (not that she could judge, she was pretty sure some guild members would describe her the exact same way) but some event had definitely changed him fundamentally and not for the better. She heard rumours about his father…the Master's son, maybe that was it.

"So are you gonna talk or just stare at me all evening?" Laxus asked.

Mira was startled to see one of his eyes opened as he regarded her curiously.

"You're taking me to the AC/DC concert on Sunday." She said bluntly, her eyes boring into his, letting him know she wasn't kidding around in the least.

He scoffed, "Oh and what gives you that idea?"

"If you don't, I just might have to inform Master that you still went out with that tattooed, pierced- up whore he told you was bad news." She said with a nonchalant shrug. She smirked in victory as his eyes widened in pure shock.

 _That_ got his full attention.

"How the hell do you even know about that?!" he shouted rising to his feet. He towered above her but rather than his height intimidating her, like it did so many others, it excited her. He thought he was menacing, she'd show him menacing.

"I heard you telling your friends about it and swearing them to secrecy. She even picked your wallet huh? Looks like Master was right. You really should listen your grandfather you know. And maybe not discuss private matters with your friends when everyone is around. "

Laxus's mouth dropped open as she recounted the truly horrific date. Mira didn't even know the half of what that bitch put him through. He'd known the woman was bad news but as usual his uncontrollable need to rebel against his grandfather won out over his common sense. He couldn't let this get back to the old geezer, no way.

"Anything else, but not that." Laxus said with finality, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the totally unconcerned girl in front of him.

"Nope, sorry...ok I'm not sorry." Mira snorted with amusement, "I really want to go and you have an extra ticket. Maybe you can get lucky with your tavern girl another time."

Laxus gaped in shock, how the hell was Mira so acquainted with the details of his life? It wasn't like he was particularly chatty. Maybe he did need to divulge personal matters to his friends in another location. Or maybe she was just too damn nosy!

"I..I wasn't trying to get lucky!" he protested.

"Save it for someone stupid Dreyar." Mira said with a casual wave of her hand.

"You ain't got no idea who you're messing around with she devil." He growled, stepping closer to her. His lightning started snapping around his body ominously.

She let her own Satan Soul aura rise to the surface and sneered at him threateningly,

"Neither do you, trust me."

He blinked in surprise as she suddenly let her Satan Soul fade and graced him with a victorious, knowing smile.

"We'll meet outside the arena for 7. My ticket?" she prompted holding out her hand expectantly.

"Go to hel…"

"Hmm, let's see what was her name again…Eliza I think?" Mira grinned, mockingly resting her index finger against her chin as if in deep thought.

Mumbling a few choice expletives Laxus dug in his jeans pocket and slapped the ticket none too kindly into her waiting palm.

"See you there." She smirked, feeling his eyes boring into her back as she walked away triumphantly.

* * *

Laxus grinned as Mira vigorously danced to the pulsating rhythm of Highway to Hell, not missing a beat or a single word of the lyrics. Her ivory hair was unrestrained, swaying every which way around her. She was quite a sight. Who knew she was this much fun?

He couldn't say he was totally comfortable with her attire for the night. She'd dressed even skimpier than usual, in her thigh high boots, purple mini skirt and a black navel breaker that left very little to the imagination cleavage wise. Said cleavage bounced alluringly with every movement she made and he found himself having to avert his eyes multiple times. It wasn't like he was attracted to her…now way, she was obviously a gorgeous girl and all but she was only 17.

 _He_ had to decency to avert his eyes but it soon became apparent that most of the men around them had no qualms at all about looking at her and even approaching her. He sighed warily at the thought of having to act like a protective older brother all night as one man had the audacity to actually reach out and grope her admittedly enticing ass. Before he could step in said man was laid out flat on the ground unconscious, having been soundly knocked out by Mira before he could blink. She went back to enjoying the concert as if the incident had never happened. Her looks sometimes made him forget the kind of havoc she could wreak, not always, just sometimes. Needless to say no one bothered her for the rest of the night.

He enjoyed the band's rendition of one of his favourite songs, Thunderstruck, after which he went to get a beer. He'd just taken a swig, appreciating the melody of Hell's Bells, when Mira appeared behind him.

"I want one." Mira grinned, her big blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks slightly pink with all her dancing.

"Not a chance." He replied immediately.

She frowned at him and said,

"You know, I bet Master would be really interested to know how much Eliza stole from you…"

"Here." He grumbled, handing her his own beverage.

She eyed it excitedly and took an experimental sip.

A strange sort of awareness went through him as he watched her drink from the same spot where his lips had just been. Before he could berate himself for letting his thoughts even go slightly in that direction, she drank deeply from the bottle apparently deciding she liked the taste.

She licked her lips as she finished the bottle.

"Buy me another one!" she grinned.

"No! Goddammit Mira, you're 17, do you know how much shit the old man would give me if…"

Laxus cut his tirade short as Mira moved around him to the bar, leaning seductively over as she flirted with the bar tender. Laxus ran an aggravated hand over his face as the man's eyes widened excitedly at the sight of Mira and promised her any drink she wanted on the house.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Laxus held Mirajane bridal style in his arms as he stood outside her house at 3:00 am the next morning. Finally all the constant energy she was exerting and the alcohol had gotten to her and she'd fallen asleep as they were getting ready to leave. He'd sighed as she fell into a deep slumber, her head resting trustingly against his arm, resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to physically carry her home. Not that he wasn't planning to walk her home anyway.

This girl was truly something else. She was entertaining as it was and even more so when she was buzzed. She basically demanded to sit on his shoulders when the first chords of You Shook Me All Night Long begun, something he'd never done even with any girl he'd dated in the past, but somehow he'd found himself gripping her bare thighs firmly as she unabashedly swayed erotically on top of him in time with the music. He'd quickly come to the conclusion that Mirajane Strauss was just a tiny bit insane but a hell of a lot of fun.

He frowned as he considered the best way to get her safely into bed. He didn't want to wake her siblings by suddenly accidentally appearing in any of their bedrooms and he wasn't sure which bedroom was Mira's. Maybe the kitchen would be his best bet. The layout of the house was relatively simple and he flashed himself into the kitchen and quietly made him way up the stairs. Thankfully her bedroom door was open, the unoccupied bed in plain sight. He lay her between the plush pale pink sheets and rolled his eyes as he realised he'd have to remove her boots. He wrestled them off her as gently as he could and she moaned as he pulled the covers up over her.

"What's going on?" she mumbled, blinking hazily.

"You're home now, sleep off that booze she devil." He replied, getting ready to flash himself back outside and over to his own house.

"Laxus you're the best." She grinned suddenly grabbing his face.

His eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his. He held her shoulders and attempted to push her back unto the bed.

"Mir…" His attempt to halt her actions was stopped when she used the opportunity to tease his tongue with her own. His breath caught in his throat as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks slowly, her other hand moving to stroke his muscled chest under his fur lined coat and through his shirt. Her hand settled softly over his heart and the intimacy of the action caught him completely off guard. He returned the kiss, sucking her lower lip gently as he lowered her back unto the bed. He pushed down on her shoulders as gently as possible to keep her on the bed as he broke off the kiss, the liquid smack of their parting lips rather loud in the quiet room. As she whimpered at the loss of contact he shushed her and whispered in her ear,

"We'll finish this later. Sleep."

Seemingly appeased she nodded once, her eyes already closed and nodded off.

With an exhausted sigh he flashed himself back outside the Strauss siblings' home and attempted to slow down his racing heart. This wasn't at all good. Making out with Mira, or any other guild mate for that matter would only bring complications and awkwardness he really didn't want to endure. Never mind he wasn't the one who initiated it. Still, that was _some kiss_. She was just drunk, he reasoned, it wasn't a big deal. She'd forget it all when she sobered up in a few hours, he hoped.

* * *

"So how was the concert?" Freed asked with a sniff.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at Freed's injured tone.

"Fine." He replied curtly.

He covertly glanced over at Mirajane, she was laughing at something Lisanna was saying. She didn't disclose the fact that they went to the concert together and he didn't plan to either. She seemed to have forgotten the kiss entirely. If she remembered she gave him no reason to suspect it. She'd given him a mischievous smirk, probably for putting him through hell last night, but that was it. Well, it was all for the best, he reasoned. He wished he could get that kiss out of his head with the same finality…

Mira rolled her eyes as Lisanna skipped over to Natsu to see what he was doing and peaked over at Laxus from under her long lashes. Surprisingly, she didn't have much of a hangover. It was her first time drinking so she didn't really know what to expect. She supposed she had a somewhat high tolerance level. She really had taken shameless advantage of the mighty Laxus Dreyar. She would be lying if she said she regretted it, it had been fun. He probably thought she'd forgotten the kiss. Her heart began to speed up at the memory and she swallowed thickly.

She wasn't as drunk as he'd thought; she'd actually kissed him on purpose. She did find him rather attractive and the excuse of Dutch courage was just too good to pass up. If it had turned out to be a miserable failure, she could pretend it was just the alcohol. But the kiss was everything she'd thought it would be and more, _much more_ than what she'd bargained for. She'd felt his racing heart, he'd been just as excited as she was…or was he just in shock? In any case, he did act like a perfect gentleman, not just with the kiss but throughout the entire night.

He could have easily ditched her at the concert after getting her in or taken advantage of the situation when she'd initiated that kiss but he didn't. She knew she wasn't the easiest person to deal with and he'd put up with all her antics for the duration of the night. He may be brash and crude on the outside but there was a hidden depth to Laxus, a beautiful side of him that she hoped wasn't erased by whatever caustic change was happening inside of him.

Too bad nothing would come of that kiss. She caught herself sighing a bit sadly. She'd decided to pretend she didn't remember after all. It was for the best. She was sure he wasn't interested in a 17 year old anyway.

But at least she'd always have that one night. She'd seen the kind of man he had the potential to be and no matter how he acted in the future, she would never forget it.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I always liked the fact that Laxus and Mirajane obviously have a shared interest in music. This was just too good an idea to pass up! I decided to add it as a second chapter to this fic instead of to another one of my Miraxus fics or even on it's own because it does tie in with the theme of the way they were when they were younger.


	3. The Unattainable

**Summary: Laxus has a fleeting thought that perhaps Fairy Tail's drawing card could be interested in someone like him.**

* * *

 **The Unattainable**

She was perfect.

She was all that was good and pure in the world, compassionate, kind hearted, warm and of course the apple of his grandfather's eye.

He'd turned over a new leaf, he was trying to be a better man, maybe a man that finally deserved to call the ivory haired beauty his own… but he doubted she would ever have him.

For all her womanly charms never once had he thought of her as a sexual object. He had watched her grow up from a brat to an attractive teenager to a stunning young woman and never once had his thoughts genuinely strayed in the direction of bedding her.

No.

Despite his words and actions at times, he had nothing but respect for her.

She wasn't one of his one night stands or conquests. She was the epitome of so called "wife material" and she deserved nothing less than a devoted husband.

She would want stability, a house and children and laughter and…things he didn't know if he was ready to or even could provide.

But still…he'd never had these thoughts about other women.

He wasn't even completely sure when he began to view her in a different light, as a potential partner, but…something…had changed rather subtly in their interactions.

Or maybe it was all in his head?

Was it just his imagination or did her gaze linger on him just a fraction longer than it used to? When she ran her fingers across his shoulders, was it just a friendly touch, or a flirtatious one?

He could never tell with her.

She was above all independent, a care free spirit, always had been. She could more than adequately take care of herself and didn't need protection. When it came down to it she was the one doing the protecting most of the time.

Maybe it was her strength that drew him to her, yes the physical but also, her inner strength. She had that in abundance.

A woman like her would never _need_ him…but perhaps he wanted her to _want_ him.

"Laxus, Laxus?"

He snapped out of his daze and met two big, bright, cerulean blue eyes looking at him curiously.

"Yeah?" he answered, almost gruffly, embarrassed at being caught spacing out thinking about her.

"I asked if you wanted anything." She clarified with a characteristic bright smile.

A smile that would never be solely his.

He ordered his usual, watched her prepare it behind the bar and set it in front of him before moving cheerfully to the other side of the bar to chat with a male star stuck customer.

Those Sorcerer Weekly photo spreads she was so fond of doing attracted so many fans to her but if they were initially interested in her beauty, they stayed for her sweet demeanour.

He sighed and chugged his beverage in almost one shot before a pretty blonde customer finally managed to catch his eye. She had apparently been trying to get his attention for a while. She winked flirtatiously, beckoning him over for what promised to be an enjoyable evening…and night.

He glanced back at the woman behind the bar whose laughter rang out melodiously.

Mirajane Strauss. The belle of the ball, the peak of perfection and the ever unattainable beauty.

She was and possibly would always be out of his league.

He would be wise to quit while he was ahead.

He left the guild with his companion for the night, unaware of a pair of blue eyes following his retreating figure.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I will always love these two! #Miraxus**


End file.
